Friendship and Other Demons
by Iymea
Summary: Traditionally, a birthday is a cause for celebration. Danny can't wait for his to end. Good job Crowley's here to make everything better! Or not. (Part Four of The Supernatural Halfa series)


Friendship and Other Demons

* * *

Danny's eyelids were like lead weights as he passed through his window into the warmth of his room. White rings washed over him, changing him back into his purple striped pyjamas as he collapsed face first across his bed.

The day had been long. It seemed that half the ghosts in the Ghost Zone had picked that day to carry out their plans for world domination. Couple that with school and the evening of obligatory family time that included a not-so-welcome visit from his dad's pal Vladdie and this could easily go down as the worst birthday in history.

With a groan, he rolled over and flicked the switch on his bedside lamp. As light flooded the room, he glanced up at the alarm clock on the counter. 23:52. Eight more minutes and this hellish day would be over. A blissful smile made its way onto his face as his eyes slid shut. He still needed to brush his teeth but the softness of his duvet was too hard to resist. He'd rest for a second and then do it. Just one, easy, carefree minute.

"You look dreadful."

"Oh, for the love of-" Danny shot up into sitting, sending a sharp glare at the well-dressed intruder stretched across his desk chair. "Is this going to be a regular thing? Because I have to say, a phone call ahead or even just a knock on the door would be nice."

Crowley's mouth sprung into a smirk as he took in the dishevelled half-ghost. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"Where indeed," Danny grumbled, running a heavy hand down his face. "What do you want, Crowley?" A headache was forming quickly behind his eyes. Crowley gave a loud tut.

"No need to be waspish. I come bearing gifts. Well, one. What kind of _friend_ would I be if I didn't wish you a happy birthday?" He pulled a large silver-wrapped rectangular box from the desk behind him and lifted it in offering.

Danny couldn't help the bitter laugh that ripped through him. "Friend? Is that what you are? Because last time we met, you _shot me_ and revealed my half-ghost status to a pair of _hunters_. I don't know what warped worldview you have, but that's not friendship." He rubbed the spot on his shoulder where the bullet had tore into him. It had healed quickly enough, but the pain at the time had been intense.

Crowley seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds, pressing the box against his chin. After a while he let out a low hum.

"You know what? You're probably right, kid. I don't have much friendship experience. All the more reason to start learning now, eh?" With that, he threw the present at Danny. Despite his attempt to catch it, the box hit his abdomen. He gasped as the sharp corners bit into his flesh. It was stupidly heavy.

He scowled at Crowley with all the anger he could muster but the demon's only response was an innocent raise of the eyebrows. Danny sighed and stared blearily down at the gift, trying to ignore the throbbing in his stomach. If this was what it took to get rid of Crowley then he wanted to get it over with as swiftly as possible.

He tore at the pristinely wrapped paper, tossing it off the side of his bed. What was left was an ornate wooden case. Engraved swirls and delicate patterns ran across the surface of the dark wood and on the front rested a large golden latch. Well, he had to award the guy points for presentation.

Not bothering to look up at the smug expression he knew would be waiting for him, Danny opened the latch and lifted the lid.

Inside, resting on a velvet cushion, lay a long, silver blade. Danny's eyebrows creased his forehead as he examined it. His brain struggled to comprehend what he was seeing.

"You got me a big knife," he commented blankly. Crowley scoffed as he stood and made his way to Danny's side.

"It's more than just a _big knife_. What you have there, is an angel blade." The pride in his voice only added more pressure to Danny's already strained mind.

He exhaled slowly, balancing the box in one hand so that he could lift the weapon with the other. The cylindrical handle was cold to the touch and as he pulled the blade out of its case he found that it dwarfed his hand. "Angel blade. Sounds pompous and stupid, did you name it?"

"No. No, that name comes from the heavens above. Pompous and stupid is a good description though. Angels. Who'd have 'em?" The demon's nonchalant tone caused Danny to look up, eyes latching onto Crowley's sneer. His arms froze in place with the blade hovering in mid-air.

"Wait. Seriously? Angels? Like… harp-wielding, winged, white-gowned angels? They exist?" Now that he thought about it, he remembered the hunters mentioning something about them during one of their 'anti-monster' speeches. He had tuned it out, dismissing it as more insane rambling.

"Less harp-wielding, more stabbing and eyeball-melting in my experience. What you're holding is their weapon of choice - designed to kill angels, demons and many more with a single strike. Careful you don't cut yourself." Crowley gave Danny's shoulder a small, condescending tap.

The teen slammed his eyes shut, trying to take in all this new information. One thing above all didn't make sense.

"You're giving me a magic knife that I could potentially use to kill you? I'm insanely tired right now, so forgive me if this is just my brain malfunctioning, but isn't that a little bit… risky? Self-destructive? Stupid?" He opened his left eye to peer curiously at the older man's reaction. Crowley simply smiled.

"Call it a token of trust. I've watched you, Danny. I've said it before. You have so much power, so much potential but you choose to hide it away and keep _protecting_ people. One day you'll realise that you're meant for more. If I didn't make it clear before, I want you with me. I want you to work for me. The King of Hell and the Prince of Death. I think we'd make quite the team. And I can't have my employees unarmed and defenseless now, can I?"

Crowley's words sent a cold shiver down the halfa's spine. Carefully, he placed the blade back in its box and snapped the lid shut.

"Wow. I'm honoured, really. The great _King of Hell_ that I'd never heard of until a month ago offering me a place at his side. Unfortunately the role of 'overbearing, mentor wannabe' has already been filled." He lifted the box to hand it back. "So, thanks for the killing stick, but I'm good."

The two stared at each other for a long while. Despite Danny's outright rejection, Crowley's expression betrayed no sign of anger or upset. If anything, there was a look of enjoyment. Challenge danced in his eyes and his irksome smile drifted back onto his face.

"One day, Danny. One day. I can wait. An eternity if needs be. We all need friends, remember that."

A second later, the demon was gone.

Danny let out a long sigh, throwing the box down onto his bed. He pressed a hand against his eyelids and began to rub them in a futile attempt to get rid of the pain. Demons, angels, hunters, and now the King of Hell asking to be his friend. Why did he always seem to attract the crazies?

"One day," he whispered to himself, "The world might actually make sense."

* * *

AN: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! 22 is too old.

This is something that wasn't massively planned - I decided on Monday that I wanted to write something for today and then this came to life almost instantly. I actually kinda love it. So from this point on, Danny is 16! Gosh, he's aging fast! (*cough* aren't we all? *cough*) So yeah!

Many loves, my dears! Happy birthday to us all!

~Mea 

(PS. For any Spellbound readers, I'm aiming to update before the end of the month. Everything is basically written, it's just ultimate editing that is needed so watch out for that!)


End file.
